


TheHobbit: Imagine working at a Brothel

by MegzWills



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blue Mountain, Drabble, F/M, Lingerie, Prostitution, Saucy, Wow, brothel, imagine, may continue this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegzWills/pseuds/MegzWills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You decide to spend the next few working at a brothel to get some extra pay before going with the company to Erebor; and on your first night, you weren't expecting your first client to be Dwalin. </p><p>Based off this: http://imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com/post/105089960033/imagine-your-first-night-working-at-the-local</p><p>/// UNFINISHED WORK \\\</p>
            </blockquote>





	TheHobbit: Imagine working at a Brothel

Read it on DeviantART if you waaanttt: http://megzwills.deviantart.com/art/TheHobbit-Imagine-working-at-a-Brothel-508236104

You had begged for hours on end to come with the company on the quest to Erebor, and after a few nights and meetings with the thirteen dwarves, they had said yes. It took a lot of convincing, and slowly over time more and more of the company had backed up your argument and agreed that you should come along; Thorin wouldn't of said yes if it wasn't for the rest of the dwarves saying you should come.  
But here you were, two weeks away from the quest and you couldn't wait to go; but first, you planned on getting some extra money to spend on the way.  
You were surprised that the local brothel had allowed you to work for a few nights, it was located on the outskirts of the Blue Mountains. Sure, it was a busy place, and you had no experience, but the owner was a nice dwarf woman who loved your differences compared to her other workers. She was sure adding you to the mix would reel in a few more customers, even if you were only working here for two weeks.

You had been given your own room; the brothel was a lot like an inn except it had many floors, most underground and was always packed, especially at night. The room was pretty, a large double bed with cotton and fur sheets, a set of draws next to the bed that was filled with all sorts of kinky stuff, and a wardrobe that was surprisingly empty. The room was poorly lit, there was the option to light more candles but you liked the idea of only having the candle at your bedside on.  
The owner had told you that unlike other brothels, the customers were given a room that would fulfil their desires. It was like placing an order really, they would come to the desk and say what they wanted, then she would hand them a key to the room of the lady who did their orders best. Odd, but it worked for you, and you did have the option to turn a customer away. 

You were lying on the bed, a dressing gown wrapped around you to cover up the lingerie that you wore underneath; you half read the book in your hand, more focused on the noises you could hear from coming down the hallway outside. Every ten minuets or so you would hear the sound of heavy footsteps, followed by the opening and closing of a door. The walls were thick enough to muffle the sounds from other rooms, which was good for you and the other workers.  
You were so anxious, you'd never done anything like this before and couldn't wait for your first customer. Your stomach was packed with butterflies, making you feel a little sick but you knew you would be fine after your first customer. 

Again, you heard the sounds of heavy footsteps come down the hallway. These were so much heavier than usual, it was as if an Oliphaunt had been let in. Gosh, this person was either huge or just had massive boots on.. or both; you thought it was unlikely you would find out. 

You were wrong.

You heard the sound of a key fiddling with your door, and watched as the handle was turned open.  
"I hope you don't mind, but I've got a lot of things I want to do," The figure spoke as they came into the room and quickly turned to close and lock the door. "I've got enough money to pay you for it too," They continued to spoke.  
Woah.  
Hang on.  
You recognised this voice. It was so familiar, so deep and slightly husk. They had finally locked the door and were still facing the wall, taking off their hooded cloak and hung it on the back of the door. You had a faint idea of who it was, but surely it wasn't them. They finally turned around and walked over to the bed you were sat upon, you placed your book on the table side and watched as they came into the light, their footsteps still as heavy as they were when he was walking down the hallway.  
Oh Mahal, it was exactly who you thought it was going to be. 

"Dwalin?" You asked in shock. He froze at the end of the bed once he realised you were sat on top of it.  
"Lass?" He questioned, "Wait. You work here?"  
"This is my first night.. and now you're here.. in my room." You both stood there silent, shocked out of your skin. You would never of expected Dwalin to be in a place like this, and you were sure he wasn't expecting you to be working here too.  
"Do you want me to go?" Dwalin asked, breaking the awkward silence. You thought to yourself for a second; surely there was nothing wrong with this? He was quiet attractive and the thought of being with him had popped into your mind a few times before, and now you had the opportunity to make your thoughts a reality. That's if, he wanted to also.  
"No, I don't want you to go, unless if you want to," You replied.  
"Don't you find this awkward, lass?" He asked again, a little less in shock.  
"Not any more, besides.." You paused and sat upright on the bed, untying your dressing gown and slowly slipping it off your body to reveal the lingerie you wore underneath, ".. I work here now, it's my job to satisfy you."  
Dwalins face lit up with lust and excitement as his eyes hungrily searched your body. He climbed onto the bed and sat opposite you, his eyes not leaving you.  
"So you're staying?" You asked him, putting a finger under his chin and lightly lifting his head up so he would look at your face instead of your body.  
"Aye, Lass," He grinned. He leaned forwards and cupped your cheek, bringing you in and kissing your lips. The kiss started off pretty light, but he quickly worked up the pace and began using his tongue, you allowed him to do so.  
You felt his large rough hands grab your waist as he pulled you so you straddled him, not breaking the kiss. You lowered yourself so you were sat on his lap, your arms around his shoulders as he had one on your waist and one groping your ass.

You broke the kiss and looked into his dark, hungry eyes.  
"Nobody is to find out about this, alright?" You sharply said to him.  
"Nobody. It's our little secret, Lass," He grinned, giving your ass a firm squeeze as you lightly kissed him.  
"You said you had a lot to do, right?" You asked him. He grunted in response. "Good. Where shall we start?"


End file.
